


The Best Medicine

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Series: Vocab Practice [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: Series of Short Fics to practice vocabulary for an exam.This fic's words: blotch + giggle + trudge.





	The Best Medicine

Honestly, there were bad moments to laugh and then there was  _ this _ .

Stephen already knew he was prone to laugh in complete inappropriate moments, and he'd even told Tony a few tales from Uni that were the perfect example of this, so Tony knew too.

But this? This was too much.

You can't laugh when seeing your boyfriend for the first time since he was released from the hospital, you just can't.

And yet- And yet, here was Stephen, trying his hardest to keep a straight face in front of every single person in Tony's "Welcome Back Home/Get Well Soon" party.

In his defence, Tony looked ridiculous. His skin was  **blotchy** , all over his neck and left arm, which also was in a cast. He had  **trudged** in uncomfortably, carrying the new weight of the cast with him, which Stephen knew first hand it'd take some getting used to, and his face was unreadable.

It was killing Stephen, holding in the laughter, that is.

Not that he didn't care about Tony, he did, a lot, and he'd take care of Tony all the way through his recovery, but right now? Right now he was over the initial scare of the accident (lab experiment gone wrong), he was over the worry of the (small) surgery and Tony was finally home after almost a week in the hospital.  _ And _ he looked ridiculous. Stephen was going to lose it.

He somehow managed not to lose it while in front of everyone, which was definitely an achievement to remember, but the moment he saw Tony was free for a moment he helped him out of the room with a poor excuse no one bought, but hey, he was the worried boyfriend, that in itself was excuse enough.

And Stephen finally lost it. The moment they were alone, Stephen lost it. He shared one look with Tony and finally broke down, the  **giggles** coming out uninvited.

Tony kept a straight face for exactly four seconds before dissolving into  **giggles** himself, which were painfully interrupted by an "Oh- Shit laughing hurts like this." Causing more laughter in Stephen.

In the end, isn't laughter the best medicine? That, and cuddles from one's boyfriend is, in Tony's opinion, all that's needed.

**Author's Note:**

> blotch: (red) mark on your skin (sometimes result of an injury or medical procedure)  
> giggle: to laugh uncontrollably in a nervous or silly way  
> trudge: walk slowly with the effort of carrying smth.


End file.
